PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II: The Next Generation
Playstation All-Star Battle Royale II: The Next Generation! is the sequel to the previous title that will be released May 25, 2015 for PS Vita, PS3, and PS4. Gameplay The game is just like the first game and Super Smash Bros. combined. Players battle each other to score the most knock-outs. If players fill up the meter to 1-3, you can perform attacks similar to Final Smashes. Roster If you have Playstation All-Star Battle Royale, you can use the saved data and transter it so everything you have unlocked can be playable. New Characters: * Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) * Aiden Pierce (Watch Dogs) * Ayumi Shinozaki (Corpse Party: Blood Drive) * Big Toggle (LittleBigPlanet 3) * Black Mage (Final Fantasy IX) * Calypso (Twisted Metal) * Claptrap (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) * Cookies & Cream (The Adventures of Cookie & Cream) "DLC" * Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Deimos (God Of War III) * Dive & Kick (Divekick) "DLC" * Dovahkiin (Skyrim) * Elise (Soul Saga: Episode 1) * Gex (Gex) "DLC" * Handsome Jack (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) "DLC" * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Joel (The Last of Us) * Klonoa (Klonoa) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * LocoRoco (LocoRoco) * Mithos (Soul Saga: Episode 1) * Mod Racer (ModNation Racers) * Nilin (Remember Me) * Patapon (Patapon) * R. Suzuki (Doku Demo Issyo) * Robed Figure (Journey) * Rorona (Aterier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland) * Saber (Fate/Stay Night) * Sachiko Shinozaki (Corpse Party) "DLC" * Scale Warriors (Rocksmith: 2014 Edition) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII) * Sofia (Battle Arena Toshinden) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Spyro (Spyro The Dragon) * Tifa Lockheart (Final Fantasy VII) "DLC" * Toki/Towa ( Time and Eternity) "Similar to Zelda/Shiek due to switching characters" * Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) More Coming Soon... Veteran Characters (Saved Data from Playstation All-Star Battle Royale): * Big Daddy (BioShock) * Cole MacGrath (Infamous) * Colonel Radec (Killzone) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Emmett Gravesa (Starhawk) * Evil Cole MacGrath (Infamous) * Fat Princess (Fat Princess) * Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) * Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) * Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) * Kat (Gravity Rush) * Kratos (God of War) * Nariko (Heavenly Sword) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Parappa (PaRappa the Rapper) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet & Clank) * Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) * Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) * Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) * Spike (Ape Escape) * Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) * Toro Inoue (Doku Demo Issyo) * Zeus (God Of War) Boss: * Polygon Man (Playstation All-Star Battle Royale) Stages If you have Playstation All-Star Battle Royale, you can use the saved data and transter it so everything you have unlocked can be playable. * Heavenly Host Elementary School (Corpse Party) * Mount Olympus (God Of War) * PS1 Boot Screen (Playstation) More Coming Soon... Veteran Stages: TBA Rivals In Story Mode, each character has a rival. * Ayumi Shinozak Vs. Robed Figure * Big Toggle Vs. LocoRoco * Calypso Vs. Deimos * Cloud Strife Vs. Sephiroth * Crash Bandicoot Vs. Spyro * Patapon Vs. Black Mage More Coming Soon... Unlockables When you increase your rank, you get some cool features. TBA Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Sony Playstation Category:2015 Category:PS4 Category:PS3 Category:PS Vita